


I Await a Guardian - 12 Days of Drarry

by John5mith



Series: 12 Days of Drarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 8th Day Harry tries to teach Draco how to cast a Patronus, but he doesn't have any happy memories to pull from, so what if Draco tried to make his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Await a Guardian - 12 Days of Drarry

“That’s it. I give up!” Draco yelled throwing his wand against the wall.

“You can’t give up Draco, it’s important that you learn this.” Harry said. He was draped over the arms of the overly large chair in the corner of the room.

“Why? What good does it do?” 

“It’s important because this spell has saved my life before, and it can save yours too.” Harry kept his eyes on the ceiling. 

They were both exhausted. Today Harry had decided to teach the D.A. ‘Expecto Patronum’, and every had seemed to manage it fairly well. Everyone except for Draco. Harry watched as the blond walked over to the wall and slumped against it, slowly lowering himself to the floor. 

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. Then he straightened himself in his chair. “Draco.” He stood up, walking across the room to pick up Draco’s wand. “You need to know this spell.”

“Why?”

“Voldemort’s getting stronger. And if we’re being honest here you’re in the most danger. If he finds out that you’re coming to these meetings-” 

“Please don’t.” Draco whispered. He brought his forehead to his knees in an attempt to hide his tears. “Please don’t.” His crying was silent, but Harry could tell from the slight jump of his shoulders.

Harry looked around the room, wishing Hermione were here. She was the much better tutor. He slid against the wall, sitting down beside Draco. Harry sat there awkwardly, unsure of what he needed to do. He placed a hand on the small of Draco’s back and began rubbing back and forth.

“It’s okay.” Harry whispered.

“I’m scared Harry.” Draco pulled the sleeve of his sweater over his hand and wiped away the tears.

“I know, I am too. We all are.” Harry handed Draco his wand.

“What am I doing wrong?”

“What are you thinking about before you cast the charm?”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I don’t think of anything.”

“Why?”

“You said to think of something happy. But I can’t, so I just don’t think.”

“That’s not the same thing Draco.” Harry said harshly.

“I know Potter!” He raked a hand through his hair, leaving it a mess.

“How do you not have any happy memories?”

“I just don’t…”

“Nothing about your father?”

“Please.” Draco leaned his head against the cold brick wall, his red eyes refusing to look at Harry's.

“Your mother?”

“I tried that, every time I think of her all I can see if my father standing beside her.”

“What about Quidditch, don’t you like Quidditch?”

“I only play that because father wants me to. I don’t really care for it actually.” Draco twirled the hawthorn wand expertly through his fingers. "He pollutes everything." Draco added, his voice merely a murmur. 

“Okay. Let’s try again. Come on.” Harry stood up, clapping his hands together.

“It’s not going to work.”

“I have an idea. Trust me.” Harry stuck out his hand for Draco.

He looked at Harry and sighed. You could never argue with his optimism. He let Harry help him up and took a spot in the center of the room.

“Okay. Close your eyes, clear your mind.” Harry repeated the words he remembered Lupin telling him two years before.

“Okay.” Draco said, following Harry’s lead.

“Think about your first day at Hogwarts. Think about seeing the castle, seeing the Great Hall for the first time. Now try it.” He could hear Harry walking around behind him.

Draco took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He did as Harry suggested. He tried to remember seeing the train, his father's hands on his shoulders. Being handed the green tie streaked with silver, only able to imagine the pride on his father's face. He remembered seeing Harry, his first words to him, words that made Harry hate him. He waved his arm in the circular pattern Harry had taught him and said the words. “Expecto Patronum.”

“Louder Draco, louder.”

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” He yelled. His heart raced when he saw the white sparks shoot from the tip of the wand. He was close, he could feel the power of the spell. Then he felt the wand explode out of his hands, and his vision began to blur. Then he felt the impact of the hard floor underneath him.

“I told you.” Draco said. “I told you I couldn’t do it!” He felt tears running down his cheeks.

“Draco!” Harry had to admit that there was something pitiful about seeing him sobbing on the floor. “I’m sorry.” Harry sighed. “I thought thinking about Hogwarts would be enough.”

“It was.” Draco breathed jagged breaths. “At first at least. Then I thought about being sorted. Being in Slytherin. It’s what my father always wanted.” He wiped away another tear. “He always teased me about it, saying that if I came home in anything but green he’d disown me.”

“Oh Draco.” Harry knelt down beside him. “I’m sorry.”

“He was just joking.”

“Well sometimes jokes aren't funny Draco.” He wiped away a tear. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known.”

“Still…”

“What do you think about Harry?”

“What?”

“When you cast a Patronus. What do you think about?”

Harry thought for a second. “My mom, dad. Ron and Hermione, talking with Dumbledore or with Hagrid, or Sirius. I think of a lot of things.”

“But the memories of people you love, they’re the most powerful?”

Harry nodded. Draco looked ahead into the empty air, sighing. “Okay. I want to do it again.” He stood up, balancing himself.

“Draco, we should stop, you’ve already tried a dozen times today. This is a powerful spell...”

“No, this time it’s going to work. I know it will.”

“Fine.” Harry huffed, standing up. “Close your eyes, and clear your mind.” Harry repeated the mantra.

Draco ignored him. Choosing instead to walk over to Harry, standing inches away from his face. He grabbed Harry by his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. It was short, and it was messy, especially considering that Harry was totally unprepared. 

They both backed away from one another. “Why did you do that?” Harry asked.

“You said the memories of people you love were the most powerful. I didn’t have any memories with you Harry.”

“You love me?”

Draco didn't move. His heart was racing. Harry didn’t look happy, and it would’ve been just his luck for Harry to storm off angry, telling everyone about the kiss.

“Since when?”

“Third year. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I just-”

He felt Harry’s warm hands on his own flushed cheeks as he was pulled into another kiss. This time Harry kissed him back, his thick lips moving in a way that Draco could only have imagined before. Which he’d never admit that he imagined it quite frequently. 

He ran his hands up Harry’s back, tangling them in Harry’s curls. Draco could feel Harry’s tongue, begging to be allowed in. He opened his mouth wide, letting their tongues dance with one another. 

Merlin he’d been wanting this forever. To feel Harry’s skin on his own, his lips, his tongue. He’d spent weeks trying to convince himself that his feelings for Harry were hatred, and nothing more. But when he returned to Hogwarts for his third year and he saw Harry there across the Great Hall, he knew it was something else. Since then he’d only dreamed of having the boy all to himself, and now it was finally real.

They both pulled away. “I’m sorry.” Draco repeated.

“Don’t be, just try it.” Harry said.

Draco pulled himself out of Harry’s embrace and turned around. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He recalled the kiss. The softness of Harry’s lips, the faintest of callus’ on his palms as he pressed his hands on Draco’s cheeks, the taste. Harry tasted like… Harry. Merlin it was hard to describe. It was like firewhiskey, and pine, and chocolate. Like perfection. He longed for another kiss, but he knew he needed to do this. He kept Harry on his mind, imagining running Harry's hands through his hands, taking off his glasses and staring properly into his emerald irises.

Draco slowly released his breath. Sticking out his wand he made the circular motions one more time. Harry's touch, his taste, his scent, all running through Draco's mind.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” He shouted into the air of the room. He kept his eyes shut, but there was no denying the instant sensation of power. He could almost imagine seeing the whiteness of the charm, pouring from his wand like a waterfall. Then he thought the form the Patronus would take. 

A snake, that’s all it could be. 

Then the images of Lucius flooded his mind. _No._ he thought. He wouldn’t let them. He kept thinking of Harry. His dark brown skin, the lighting strike covering his forehead; the way he looked when he fell asleep in class, his glasses going crooked from the hand on his cheek. Draco's mind wandered to the things he thought of before he fell asleep, things he was only partially ashamed of. Harry below him, Draco kissing him, touching his body all over. The smoothness of his skin. He imagined the traces of hair on his chest that would trail down his stomach and to his waist band. He dreamed of seeing Harry, all of him. Taking Harry, Harry taking him. Merlin he wanted the boy, more than he wanted anything else on this world he wanted him, to feel every inch of his naked body that he could. To take him, to make love to him.

Harry Potter. The boy he loved.

“Draco.”

He couldn’t feel anything anymore. No surge of power, not even a connection to his magic. He could just feel the kiss Harry had given him seconds before.

“Draco.” Harry repeated. “Open your eyes.”

Draco obeyed, opening just one, slowly. 

There standing just feet away, was the corporeal form of the Patronus he’d cast.

“Draco, you did it!” He felt Harry pushing on his shoulders as the two stared at it in disbelief. 

All Draco could think about was how beautiful it was. The silvery wisps evaporating off it’s body, the glow it emitted, lighting up the entire room. The two stared at the doe in front of them, and then they turned towards one another, kissing in it’s pale light.

**Author's Note:**

> So no smut for two days in a row?! I mean, I tried to slip in some stuff there towards the end, but nothing explicit. Sorry, but when I thought about this idea, I couldn't resist...


End file.
